


The Pain Reminds Us We're Alive

by Opal_Butterfly



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Butterfly/pseuds/Opal_Butterfly
Summary: After the lab explodes Nick finds it hard to see Greg but he couldn't leave him alone for long.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Pain Reminds Us We're Alive

He hadn't been in the lab when the explosion happened and he was ashamed to say he was grateful for that when he was told that Greg had been taken to the hospital with the most serious injuries. He wasn't sure how well he would have handled it, seeing Greg wheeled out of the lab on a gurney, his back burned and bloody. He was told later by some of the other lab rats that Greg had seemed mostly out of it as he had been wheeled past them, only seeming to ask for Nick, his closest friend and companion, once has he was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Nick didn't allow the words to affect him, instead he focused on his case, only peripherally aware of the investigation into why the explosion had happened and keeping an ear out for Greg's condition.

Now, with his case done, Nick found himself lingering outside Greg's hospital room. The normally energetic man was still, an unnerving sight for someone so used to the vivacious personality, especially when he was so used to that energy following him home and keeping him company. Nick watched him from the doorway for a while trying to reconcile the man who lay before him and the one who lived with him. It wasn't until Greg started making aborted movements from the bed and pained moans escape him did Nick enter the room and make his way to Greg's bedside. "Hey, hey you're okay. You're okay Greg," Nick murmered, crouching down by Greg's head and running his fingers through Greg's hair.

Slowly Greg quieted before he finally opened his eyes. "Nick?"

"Yeah, G, it's me."

"You finish your case," Greg slurred out, pain and exhaustion causing his eyes to close some.

"Yeah we finished it, caught the bad guy," Nick responded still running his fingers through Greg's hair. "How ya doin'?"

Greg blinked slowly, his tired mind parsing the words before responding. "Tired," he sighed, "my back hurts, missed you."

"I'll let the nurse know you're in pain and then I'll be right back and you can sleep. I won't leave you except to get the nurse. Okay?"  
Nick waited for Greg to give the slightest form of acknowledgement before jumping up and finding the nearest nurse to let them know that Greg hurt. Returning back to the room, Nick took up his previous position at Greg's head pulling a chair right up to the bed. Taking Greg's hand in his own Nick settled in, once again promising he wouldn't leave.

Slowly Greg relaxed murmuring a quiet "love you" before drifting off, not quite awake but not asleep either. Distantly he was aware of the whispered "love you too" and the gentle kiss to his forehead before allowing himself to completely fall asleep knowing Nick was there to protect him.


End file.
